english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Dead Redemption (2010)
Red Dead Redemption is an open world, western action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games. It was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles on May 18, 2010. The Cast *John Marston - Rob Wiethoff *John "Jack" Marston Jr. - Josh Blaylock *Abigail Marston - Sophia Marzocchi *Uncle - Spider Madison *Dutch van der Linde - Benjamin Byron Davis *Bonnie MacFarlane - Kimberly Irion *Drew MacFarlane - Chuck Kelley *Marshal Leigh Johnson - Anthony De Longis *Deputy Marshal 1 (Jonah) - Brad Carter *Deputy Marshal 2 (Eli) - Frank Noon *Norman Deek - James Carroll *Nigel West Dickens - Don Creech *Professor Harold MacDougal - Joe Ochman *Seth Briars - Kevin Glikmann *Welsh (Alwyn Lloyd) - Paul Mullan *French (Leander Holland) - Daron McFarland *Irish - Kharrison Sweeney *Bill Williamson - Steve J. Palmer *Captain Vincente De Santa - Hector Luis Bustamante *Landon Ricketts - Ross Hagen *Andreas Müller - Thomas Mikusz *Colonel Agustin Allende - Gary Carlos Cervantes *Abraham Reyes - Josh Segarra *Luisa Fortuna - Francesca Galeas *Miranda Fortuna - Rebecca Soler *Emilio Fortuna - Bettis Richardson *Luisa's Mother - Gy Mirano *Luisa's Father - Juan Carlos Cantú *Javier Escuella - Antonio Jaramillo *Edgar Ross - Jim Bentley *Archer Fordham - David Wilson Barnes *Mrs. Ditkiss - Fay DeWitt *Mrs. Bush - Lynn Cohen *Preacher - Danny Mastrogiorgio *Jenny - Kate Simses *Paperboy - Gail Bennington *Jake - Barry Lynch *Simon - Joseph Anthony *Amos - Dan Campbell *Pretty Waiter - Alex Estornel *Nastas - Benjamin Byron Davis *Moses Forth - John Bellah *Shaky - Joshua Bass *Carlos - Carlos Antonio *Captain Espinoza - David Anzuelo *Outlaw on Horse - Brian Allen *Government Clerk - Joe Ochman *Honeymooner Woman - Nicole Sciacca *Honeymoon Man - Jaesun Celebre *Mexican Army Officer - Juan Aller *Bank - Carlos Antonio *Uriah Tollets - Angus Hepburn *Eva Cortes - Elisa Rodriguez *Sam Odessa - Holter Graham *Charles Kinnear - Patch Darragh *Strange Man - Brennan Brown *Basilio Aguirre Olmos de la Vargas - Gerardo Rodriguez *Jimmy Saint - Paul De Boy *Cannibal (Randal Forrester) - Raymond McAnally *Oliver Philips - Sherman Howard *Abner Forsyth - Bill Raymond *Fiddler (Nathan Harling) - Wayne Alan Wilcox *Fiddler's Wife (Rose Harling) - Aimee McCabe *Andrew McAllister - Jim Conroy *Nun - Begonya Plaza *O.S. McKenna - Jay O. Sanders *Billy West - John Gabriel *Zhou - Grant Chang *Desperate Woman - Maria Couch *Jeb Blankenship - Bryan Shany *Mario Alcalde - Juan Carlos Hernandez *Miss Horlick - Lauren Klein *Harold Thornton - Angus Hepburn *Elizabeth Thornton - Stephanie Hepburn *Silas Spatchcock - Erik Bergmann *Aldous Worthington - Sherman Howard *Phillip Ross - Bill Raymond *Bureau Agent (Howard Sawicki) - Patch Darragh *Clara LaGuerta - Ashley Albert *Andrew Holifield - Daniel Hall *Clyde Evans - Bruce MacVitte *Mr. Philmore - Jay O. Sanders *Emily Ross - Maria Couch *Foreman (Juan de la Vara) - Juan Javier Cardenas *Walton Lowe - PJ Sosko *Aquila - Murphy Guyer *Multiplayer Narrator - Burt Pence 'The Local Population' *Aaron Phillips *Abdel Gonzáles *Abe Bradshaw *Adam Beesley *Adam Tetzloff *Adrian Johansson *Adrian Vargas *Adriana Millan *Alain Fortuney *Alberto Zeni *Aliza Shane *Alejandro K. Brown *Alex Busse *Alex Castillo *Alex Mendoza *Allen Enlow *Alixander Nedrick *Amy Landon *Ana Maria *Andrew Leigh *Andy Bean *Angus Hepburn *AnQuoc Hoang *Anthony Ina *Anthony "Top Dogg" Gittens *Anthony Litton *Anthony Neal *A.J. Castro *Austin Rausch *Ariel Bonilla *Barak Hardley *Beatrice Clairay Wetcher *Ben Wilson *Bert Pence *Bettis Richardson *Billy Rae Orme *Bob Dibuono *Bobby Neely *Brandi Vergow *Branton Box *Brenda Banda *Brennan Brown *Brendan Kelleher Rose *Brian Block *Brian Flora *Brian Knudson *Brian Novelli *Brian Wiggins *Brittney Walker *Bruno Irizarry *Bryan Rogers *Caitlin Bebb *Calo Rodriguez *Calvin "CalKutta" Winbush II *Carlos Barry Avalos *Carlos East *Carlos Andréz Gomez *Carlos Herran *Carlos Wladimir Jiménez *Carlos Linares *Carlos Reig-Plaza *Carlos Rubio *Carol Borjas *Carolina Hoyos *Carter Hudson *Casandra Morena Lombera *Casey Brown *Casey Mongillo - Vernon Cherry, Additional Voices *Catherine Satterwhite *Cindi Buckwalter *Ciro Montefusco *Channing Delph *Chato *Charles Self *Charlotte Rae *Chookie Sibou *Christian Roreau *Christopher Haas *Christopher Murney *Christopher Rocha *Christopher Stapleton *Christopher Watson *Christy Cole *Clark Watts *Claudia Acosta *Claudia Velasco *Clifford-Anthony Guerrier *Clint Browning *Colin Nissan *Conor Fay *Corey Carthew *Damian Lea *Demian Boergadine *Daniel Angus Cox *Daniel Genalo *Daniel Goldstein *Daniel Ledesma *Daniel Neiden *Daniel Taylor *Daniel Van Thomas *Danni *Danny Molina *Danny Ross *Darlene Vogel *David Chandler *David Clark *David Forseth *David Hanzal *David Isaacs *David W. Lindsay *David Lyerly *David McDonald *David Pittu *David J. Prince *David Santana *David Scott *Deric McGee *Diego Guidiu *Doctah-Daiv *Drew Smith *Dustin Pearlman *Eamonn Farrell *Edixon Caridad *Eduardo Torres Tornero *Elsa Morales *Elisabeth Ness *Elizabeth Cook *Emilia Belloni-Kim *Emilio Paul Tirado *Emily Murphy *Enrique Juliá *Eric Fleming *Erica Lutz *Erick Bolivar *Erik Wetz *Esteban Penz *Ethel Carbone *Eva Hughes *Fernando Gaviria *Fidel *Floyd VanBuskirk *Forest Karbowski *Franceska Clemens *Francisco Ramos Abello *Frank Noel *Frank Pando *Fred Armisen *Freddy Ortiz *Gail Bennington *Gary Chan *Gary Littman *Gary E. Smith *Gena Feist *Genaro Sanchez Jr. *George Capacete *George T. Irvin Jr. *Georges Batholin *Gerardo Rodriguez *Gilbert Cruz *Gilmer N. Barahona *Giorgio Angelini *Giselle Castellanos *Giselle Rodriguez *Glenna Grant *Gonzalo Luna *Greg Gibson *Gregory Johnson *Gregory Wolfe *Guadalupe Daniel Garcia *Gustavo Flores *Gustavo "Suavo" Vargas *Hadley Tomicki *Hap Lawrence *Hector Ruiz *Herbert Dean Jones III *Hillary Scott *Hoi Yee Ho *Hunter Canning *Ian Cohen *Ivan Bernal *J. Nicholson *Jackie Hurtado *Jaime Alvarez *Jameel Vega *James Edward Becton *James Eakin III *James Martinez *James Mount *James Redfern *Jamie Davyous Owens *Jasmina Mathieu *Jason X. Jasso *Jason R Hughes *Jason Ralph *Jason Retana *Jason B. Schmidt *Jason K. Wang *Jason Zumwalt *Javier Flores *Jay Tavare *Jayson Barrons *Jay Klaitz *Jay Patterson *Jayme Thomas *Jeff Cole *Jeff Henry *Jen Cohn *Jenny Tom *Jeremiah Wallace Jr. *Jeremy Adona *Jeremy Kent Jackson *Jeremy Redleaf *Jesse Lenat *Jessica Sherr *Jesus Ruiz *Jim Finn *Jim Zubiena *Jimmy Ray Bennett *Jody Smith *Joe Holt *Joe Rhino *John Zurhellen *Jon Carlson *Jon Houston *Jon Simon *Jonathan Davis *Jonathan Joss *Jonathan Seymour *Jonas Chaka *John D'Agate *John A. Lorenz *John Maynard *John Pasquale *John Sharian *Jordan Lage *Jordi Caballero *Jorge Luna *Jose De Vega *Josh Alscher *Joshua Karsh *Juan Carlos Infante *Judith Ann Malik *Julia Lawler *Julian Alvarez *Julian Dean *Julian Rebolledo *Kate Skinner *Kato Bonner *Katrina Law *Ken Lally *Kenny Leung *Kevin T. Collins *Kevin McCorkle *Kevin Sheridan *Kong Chun Yu *KT Peterson *Kristian Horvel *Kyle C. McDuffie *LaToya Lewis *Larry White *Lazlow *L.B. Brodie *Lea Graham *Lenny Citrano *Leon Pease *Lloyd Knight *Lloyd Anthony Thompson *Loren Schofield *Lorena Ortiz *Lucas Wotkowski *Luigi Laguna *Luis Robledo *MacAulay Flynt *Maine Anders *Mando Alvarado *Manny Garcia *Marc Lynn *Marc Rodriguez *Marco A. De La Cruz *Marco Peláez *Marco S. Rodriguez *Marcos Akiaten *Margarita Reyes *Maria Parra *Mariel Parra *Mariel Pérez *Marisa Palumbo *Mark Adair-Rios *Massimiliano Fulan *Matt Damhave *Matt Lasky *Matthew Carlson *Matthew Martin *Matthew P. McCarthy *Matthew Metzger *Matthew Million *Matthew Piazzi *Matthew Pozzi *Matthew Rimmer *Max Hamilton *Max Williams *Meg DeFrancesco *Megan Thomas *Michael Abbott Jr. *Michael Barth *Michael Bower *Michael Hogan *Michael Marcus *Michael Ramos *Michael Ruesga *Michael Sodikoff *Miguel Angel Gomez *Mike Fox *Mike E. Jones *Mike Rose *Modesto Lacén *Natalia Ortiz *Navin Reddy *Neil Magnuson *Nelson Diaz *Nicolas Flower *Nicolas Valentin *Nicole Sciacca *Nick Drago *Nick Gallo *Nick Ventrudo *Noah Watts *Noe Ramirez *Norman Chiu *Orlando Rios *Oscar Orosco *Oskar Rodriguez *Pancho Cardena *Patricia Maldonado *Patricio Mardones *Patrick Brown *Patrick Deetjen *Patrick DeSantis *Patrick Dollaghan *Patrick Godfrey *Paul Barris *Paul Dworak *Perry Silver *Peter Adler *Peter Lam *Peter Zinn *Peter Zusman *Pili Montilla *Philip Castanheira *Phil Heisman *Phil Clark *Philip Watt *Priscilla López *R. Keith Finch *Randall Rodriguez *Raúl Castillo *Reinaldo Garrastazu *Ricardo Mamood-Vega *Richard Holland *Richard Mark Jordan *Richard Tom *Richard Stello Vazquez *Richard Ryder Washburn *Richie Mac *Rick Negrón *Rob Reilling *Robbie Collier Sublett *Robert Bangnell *Robert O'Gorman *Robert G. Levitt *Robert Tung *Robert Rexx *Roberto Fabiani *Roberto Gomez *Rocco Cambereri *Rocco Rosanio *Rodrigo Guzman *Rodrigo Rojas *Roger Craig Smith *Roman Caballero *Ron Bennington *Ronnie Alvarez *Roy Weiss *Ruben Kane *Rudy Alvarado *Russell Forman *Russell Horton *Ry Higdon *Ryan Adamson *Ryan Mattew *Ryan McKane *Ryan Pate *Ryan Steer *Ryan Washburn *Sal Lopez *Sally Block *Sally Stanley *Samson A. Crouppen *Sandra R. Kisling (Sotomayor) *Sandy Lamarre *Scott Ashby *Scott Taylor *Sean Kenin *Sergio Calderon *Shaquan "Sosadagr8" Sutherland *Simon Hammerstein *Sir William Bailey III *Shawn Allen *Shawn Breathwaite *Shuang Wu *Stephanie Kinna *Stephen Bienskie *Stephen Snedden *Steve Cotsalas *Steve Matteucci *Steve Myers *Steven Rimpici *Tad Wilson *Tatum Strum *Taylor Flowers *Ted O'Brien *Ted Morgan *Terrence McCrossan *Thom Shaedel *Todd Susman *Todd Weissfeld *Tom Ciappa *Tom Dheere *Tom Hewitt *Tom Konkle *Tom Vergow *Tamara Carrion *Tomas Ceja *Tommy Zurhellen *Tony Chiroldes *Tony Lima *Tony Mesones *Travis Brorsen *Travis Fairchild *Travis Otten *Trent Dean Trinidad Zues Nizelli *Troy Hall *Troy Lavallee *Tyler Bunch *Valeria Soto *Vaneik Echeverria *Vanessa Mojica *Victor Caballero *Vida Ehn *Victor Tang *Virgilio Davis *Walter Emanuel Jones *Wendoliza *Wendy Susana Bonilla *Wil Wheaton *Will Beinbrink *Will Manning *Will Robinson *William James Hamilton *Winston Willingham *Woody Jackson *Wyman Meers *Yorke G. Fryer *Zack Fahey *Zahn McClarnon *Zak Orth *Gerardo Rodriguez Category:Video Games Category:2010 Video Games